This invention relates in general to doors, and more particularly to an automatically operated sliding door such as a pocket door.
A pocket door, in contrast to a conventional hinged door, slides between open and closed positions. When in its open position, the typical pocket door occupies a pocket within the wall, and all but the edge of the door is completely concealed. Since a pocket door does not swing into either of the areas it separates, it is ideally suited for use where space is limited adjacent to the door. Notwithstanding the relatively little space required, pocket doors are not conveniently opened and closed, and for that reason they are used only where space is at a premium. In order to open the typically manually operated pocket door of the type found in residential construction, one must grasp a retractable handle in the edge of the door and pull the door out of its pocket, making sure to withdraw his hand before the door is completely closed.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to automate the operation of pocket doors, but these attempts have involved complicated electrical circuits including limit switches to sense when the door is completely open or closed. Also, unless provided with adequate safeguards, these automated doors can be quite dangerous to individuals caught in them as they close. The safeguards to prevent a closing door from injuring someone usually involve some type of sensing device for detecting when the door encounters excessive resistance and sensing devices of this nature complicate the electrical circuitry even further.